Lightning Slayer
by Myrddin Magus
Summary: AU of my story Lightning! She's a 16 yo witch who was dumped in LA by her 'family', & has lived a life using her unique power over electricity to defend herself against demons & vampires, & slays them. Now she's gotten bored and is moving to Sunnydale! CANCELLED! See The Lightning Weaver!
1. The City of Lightning

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, Angel, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer!_

_**Lightning Slayer**_

_**Episode I**_

_**The City of Lightning**_

It's been eight years since I have been dumped here in this cesspool of a city by my 'loving' aunt and uncle. It could be worse I suppose…? Yeah, a lot worse, they could have kept me.

They had taken their chance to get rid of me as soon as they could, not long after the 'incident' where I became the lone survivor of a 'terrorist' attack that took out a tenth of London.

I was found burnt clothes and confused, but other than the shock I was fine, so after a short and welcome hospital stay I was sent back to my 'family'. My uncle was furious with me… the freak, and blamed me.

Vernon Dursley, the fat disgusting oaf… bastard beat me worse than ever that day and tried to force himself on me, which is when my eyes changed, becoming an electric blue, later I would realise that it's the same colour blue as the electric bomb.

The man kept his distance from me after the blue streams of electricity almost killed him. I understand that my aunt had made up some lies for the doctors about how he was changing a light bulb and got shocked or something.

I was only seven at the time, and I did take note that once my aunt realised that I was actively practicing to control this power she started getting more fearful of me, and I enjoyed having such control. She let me eat my fill, whereas before they would only give me table scraps.

I think they might have kept me if it weren't for what I found a couple of days before my birthday. I still did most of the chores that had always forced on me because I never wanted to sit with them and watch TV, and neither did I want to just lie around in my room, (which they gave me after I nearly killed my uncle as before they forced me to stay in the cupboard under the stairs).

Though, I wasn't too keen on cleaning I did like gardening, and cooking, (and other than reading) I had nothing better to do, so I agreed that I would clean upstairs once a week to keep them from… well they do have short memories and reminding them all the time was too much trouble.

I was 'asked' to clear out some junk in the attic while they were all watching TV downstairs. I figured I could use my electromagnetic ability to move some stuff around and get in some practice.

I had just moved some heavy boxes pleased with myself when a weird thick envelope fell to the floor by my feet. Now, normally I would have just picked it up and put it in one of the boxes, but… well I felt a pull of odd curiosity.

Therefore, I picked it up, opened the envelope and pulled out the letter within. The more I read the more my eyes widened in shock and horror.

Magic?

Wizards?

Witches?

A whole world hidden from normal people, and my parents hadn't died in a car crash, but they had been murdered by some evil wizard bent on murdering me. It went on to say that this dark wizard is not fully dead and will return, and that some 'light' wizard called Dumbledore had left me with the Dursley's to 'protect' me.

However, I had always been a smart girl, and I could read between the lines. This Dumbledore guy was paying the Dursley a large monthly sum, and from what I could tell from my family's money so that they could 'look after' me.

Between the lines I saw it. It stated that these wizards wouldn't be looking out for me, and that I'm the wizarding world's saviour. This Dumbledore, he expected to be my hero, but on seeing this one simple letter, the future shifted, and Dumbledore would be on my shit list.

I've not actually met Dumbledore and I could care less whether I ever do. He should pray he doesn't ever meet me, because if he ever does, I'll kill the bastard.

My aunt had stormed up into the attic moments after I finished reading, and I turned with my electric blue eyes blaring rage and she looked sick as she saw the letter in my hand.

Uncle Vernon, my aunt, and cousin had had a trip planned, where I was going to stay with the batty old cat lady in the next street for the week. I had been okay with that, she let me do what I want.

However, that changed to my surprise as I was soon on an aeroplane heading across the Atlantic Ocean. Though, that was odd, I knew something was going on as they seemed to be trying… really trying to be… well 'nice'… well as nice as they can pretend to be.

We soon… well not that soon laded for a stopover at LAX while the plan drops off the odd few people, and refuels allowing passengers off the plane for the next few hours to stretch their legs.

I never saw my aunt and uncle again after that, and quite frankly I didn't care. They left me stranded in LA California, and I know I could have gone to the police. I had the feeling that I could have told them everything and for once I would be believed, and protected when the police in Hawaii catch the Dursley's having a ball without missing me.

However, I didn't know how much influence this Dumbledore might have… what would happen if there's a magical community here in LA just ready to force me back with them, so I coped. I left the airport with just the baggy clothes on my back and no money.

I soon learnt that I shouldn't have worried about a community of sorcery as LA doesn't have one. In fact, as far as I can tell neither does the rest of the US. However, they do have some serious demon problem… well mostly vampire problem.

It had taken me a couple of weeks before I ran into my first of many vampires he was feeding on some poor woman, but when he finished his bumpy fang-y face turned to me letting her drop to the floor in that alleyway. I was rightfully scared as he went to attack me, but I was quick in my fear to blast him with electricity.

He had cried out and I watched as he dropped to the floor, his muscles temporally disabled. I remember seeing a movie once. It said to stake their hearts to kill them. At the time I had thought that it was weird to kill a vampire with some meat when I saw a sharp piece of wood dust the demon.

However, I didn't have a sharp piece of wood, but the vampire had dropped a knife so I took it and stabbed him through the heart. All he managed was a gasp, which I mimicked as he burst into dust.

I honestly hadn't really expected him to turn into dust. However, sometimes, you should expect the unexpected. I had realised that it wasn't about the wood piercing the heard, but about the blade piercing the heart.

I realised after that I needed to keep below the radar, and make sure the vampires, and later the demons didn't realise I was here. That a witch with the power to create lightning was in town, and even then I realised that I should keep my full abilities secret.

I started stealing to support myself, and later would take to hunting vampires to steal from them and help out the humans.

However, during this time I used my stolen money to learn some martial arts, Maui Tai and Jujutsu as they were two of the cheapest classes as I was stealing for more than lessons to defend myself. I needed food, and tools, and in some cases money for a place to stay.

I was twelve when I first discovered sorcery, a book on magic I took from a group of vampires. I don't think they realised what they had. I normally wouldn't have gone after more than one or two vamps, as I was still young, and though I realised that with my lightning powers can a more durable body, and enhanced senses I was still only twelve years old.

The book wasn't the best around I suppose. It mainly dealt with small spells, and magic's, levitation, summon, banish, stuff like that, but I don't really rely on that much, and if I'm going to perform some great feats of magic I'll be using Symbology or Runeology.

But enough about all of that, I survives, and I'm now sixteen years old. I don't actually go to martial arts classes anymore as I have plenty of practice killing demons.

I'm now sat in a bar, Caritas, ran by some weird green demon guy bored waiting for my contact to turn up, she's late as usual, and the two vampires eying me hungrily are going to end up dead soon if they don't fuck off.

I look up at them with cold electric blue eyes sparking, which caused them to quickly look away from me. I couldn't help but smirk as I saw the green demon owner Lorne sigh in relief as he had looked ready to have words with the vampires, but she concerned.

I run my fingers through my copper/pink shoulder length hair as I lean back in my chair before taking a sip of my ice cool lemonade. I don't mind this demon bar much, at least I'm not the only one dressed oddly.

I'm wearing a white leather sleeveless jacket with thick black belt with triple buckles holding it tight around my small waist. In addition on my left arm I have a long black glove up the middle of my bicep with a leather fingerless glove on either hand.

My top shows off a little cleavage, but not too much, my chest isn't overly large. I've got on a black skirt that hangs half way down my thighs, and white half-boots, and a thick black leather collar I made not long ago containing a large silver cross hanging down the front from a small chain, and small silver crosses all around it.

Also, some thigh high black socks ending just below my knees, and a deep blood res belt just hanging loose around my waist with a large pouch/multi pocket that ties loosely just above my left knee to keep it in place. I'm afraid I'm not very tall, just five foot seven… almost.

I suddenly glare at the 'woman' that suddenly sits down at my table. She has grey/blue reptilian skin, and is wearing a tight leather bodysuit that leaves little to the imagination as she sets down her drink, her yellow eyes smiling in amusement.

"Oh come on Lightning!" the woman spoke with a sexy tone in her voice. "I am not that late… I just had some… business to take care of," she said breezily taking a sip of her drink, what she's drinking I don't care to ask.

"Yeah, and your business isn't exactly…" I just trail off with a roll of my eyes. "It doesn't matter, Narielle, I have business too," I tell her in annoyance. "I have a serious vamp…" I trail off as we turned to look at the door as in came a well-built vampire wearing the whole long black coat getup.

I wouldn't have cared if the other patrons hadn't quietened with some looking more uncomfortable than they were when I walked in. I swear for a bunch of monsters… well, they're all weaklings, and cowards.

Narielle and I soon turned from him as he approached The Host. "Angel," she answered my unasked question. "He's been in LA for a short while now. I guess you've heard of him?" she asked me and I nodded as I had heard of a vampire with a soul slaying other vampires and demons with a small team.

"Yeah, but I don't care about that, I want some info, let's just get to the Slayer first?" I began keeping my voice low as to keep 'him' from hearing us.

"Kendra doesn't matter, she's dead and activated the next in line Faith," she began quietly. "Next up is Buff Summers, Kendra's predecessor is actually alive; she died, but was revived. Faith kind of went bad, and I have no clue where she is.

"Okay then, Buffy's Watcher is Rupert Giles, a nerdy British guy…" she trailed off at my glare. "Uhh… no offence against British people, but I mean… from what I know he is seriously stereotypical," she continued and I just rolled my eyes. "Next up is a close friend Alexandra 'Xander' Harris. He's pretty useless with all things considered, just comic relief… and Dawn, just as useless, well not that useless no-one can be that useless, and she is Buffy's younger sister, I think she's about your age...

"Oh, and next," she was quick to continue. "Willow Rosenberg, the little gangs witch. Though, I hear she's showing the beginning signs of magic addiction."

"Magic addiction?" I ask her in both surprise and confusion.

She nodded. "Yes, it can sometimes happen in those who have the potential, but aren't born with detectible magic. It can get nasty from what I've heard…" I nod for her to continue. "Well, okay, they have another witch, though I would be more inclined to refer to her, Tara, as Wiccan. In fact, Willow could potentially fall under that category if she wasn't falling into the whole addict thing, and the two are lovers."

I nod with a roll of my eyes. "Okay, so jump to the fucking point already."

"Okay, okay…" she agreed smirking in amusement. "Apparently some really messed up shit is going down with some nut-bitch of a hell-goddess, after the Key!"

"Key?" I respond with an annoyed wince as I glare over at the stage as Angel had got up to sing, which is how Lorne supposedly reads into the future, but damn, he is completely tone death. I turn back to her as she laughed with a nod agreeing with me silently.

"I don't know what the Key is exactly," she answered. "But I hear Buffy Summers might have it, and something about it tearing a hole in dimensions. I think this Goddess is trying to get home from exile."

"Her name?" I ask in curiosity. Though, it's not my problem I had been contemplating going to Sunnydale for a while now, not to really fight monsters or anything (unless they get in my way) but to study the Hellmouth. It has made me curious ever since I heard about it.

"Glorificus, or just Glory," she quickly answered. "She is quite strong from what I know, and apparently she has been giving the Slayer some trouble, and I wouldn't be surprised if the Slayer finally lost."

I nod in thought. "It doesn't seem worth the bother," I mutter to myself but she nodded in agreement when I started as I felt her bare foot sliding up my thigh under the table. I just ignored her and even allowed her soft foot to slid across my skin up my skirt before she suddenly pulled back quickly (nearly there, I hold in the annoyance) as a shadow crawled over our table.

I'll admit I was surprised that the souled-vamp had come over and just took a seat with us like he owned the place. I looked up at Lorne as he was rushing over, and he stopped and spoke before the vampire began with whatever he wanted.

"Angel," he said with a fearful look on his face. "Maybe you could wait to speak with Narielle after Miss. Lightning has finished with her?" he suggested hopefully only coming under the vampires glare.

"Just get lost Lorne!" I tell him with a roll of my eyes. "I'm sure our mutual friend here won't take too much of her time!"

Angel gave me a weird look as Lorne was quick to leave. "You're a witch?" he asked in a low voice.

I just shrugged. "I dabble," I half-agreed. "And you're a vampire with a soul bent on… redemption probably."

He looked away with a pained look twisting on his face before looking back at Narielle. "I hear you keep… your ears open…" he trailed off looking between us both, probably concerned that I might not like her telling him anything.

"If the price is right," she agreed laughing as he was startled by her being so upfront. "Hey, don't mind Lightning, she doesn't care who you're hunting, and she won't tell anyone, so out with it old man."

He winced at being called old but I snorted, he glared at me before getting straight down to business. "How much?" he asked with a sigh.

She smirked smugly. "If you were the right sex… or should I say opposite sex, I may have given you a freebee your first time, but… since I'm such a good girl I'll just accept either a favour… oh nothing too big," she added the last at his accusing expression. "Or two hundred dollars," she finished off smiling 'sweetly'.

"Trust me here big guy," I pipe in in amusement. "At least you don't have… to do what I do!"

He cleared his throat a little looking embarrassed as he let his mind wonder and nodded at the demon girl. "Okay," he agreed nodding. "I need some information on a large gang of vampires running a drug running operation, and getting payment in…"

"Humans," I interrupt. "I heard about some guy handing over his kid sister just for a small bar of skunk. I would hate to know how many family members he would have taken for a bag of coke," I couldn't help but hiss out in anger.

"So you're after them too, huh, Light?" she asked and I could only nod in agreement. "They hang out around a slum area called Dulington," she said with a shrug.

"Thanks," Angel said as he just stood up, dropping two hundred dollar bills on the table and left.

"Well where was I…?" I barely felt her foot touch me as I stood up she pouted. "Ahh, come on Light, I don't know when I'll next see you…!" she whined.

I rolled my eyes, leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, but I really hate drug peddling vampires. They always seem to trade in blood, it's so uncivilized."

"Coming from you that doesn't mean much," she said laughingly as I was quick to follow after the vampire."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ _starting chapter 3 the POV will be 3__rd__ person._

_Also, I've got a Facebook account. Therefore, if anyone wants to add a like etc., we can discuss fan fiction, or whatever, then go ahead and look me up: Myrddin Le Fay - on Facebook! I have a link on my fanfiction(dot)net home page. _

_Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	2. The City of Angel's

_**Lightning Slayer**_

_**Episode II**_

_**The City of Angel's**_

I had just climbed into my car and was about to start up the old piece of muscle when I saw the 'witch' exit the bar and frowned. However, my frown deepened as she walked my way and two vampires exited after her.

I sighed. This is why I hadn't ever wanted any partners; it can get so troubling, even if they have saved me before. I have to remind myself that this young woman isn't a partner, but I suppose I have to save her anyway.

Therefore, I was about to climb out when I start as she was just accosted when they both burst into dust and I saw the glint of mettle sliding back into her belt.

So this witch can actually hold her own. I should have figured that she wouldn't go into a demon bar without being capable of fighting. It also stands to reason why when I first entered the bar the demons already seemed tense, and Lorne did seem scared of her.

I watch for a moment and had just started my car when the passenger side opened and the girl, Lightning slid in closing the door behind her. I gave her my best 'get lost' look which only seemed to amuse her. That look reminded me a little of Buffy.

"We're heading to the same place, so let's go already!" she commanded rolling her eyes. "Seriously man, I want to get this over with before I skip town, then it's all yours, got that Mr. Matrix?" she asked demandingly.

I look down at my coat with a sigh before pulling out into the road. "Cordelia said something like that to me when I got this new coat," he complained as his last one only came to his knees, whereas this one comes to his ankles.

"Well next time get her to pick out your clothes," she said mockingly but I couldn't help but shudder. "Yeah, I guess she would ruin your dark, mysterious ways if she did."

I sigh, which I always found odd as I don't actually need to breathe. "So, you said you're leaving town?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I've decided that I should move on," she said shrugging. "It isn't like I have anything here to keep me… my only friend is Narielle, and all she wants from me is…" she trailed off with a sheepish grin.

I keep my eyes on the road and I'm glad I can't blush as I know I would be ten shades of red right now, so to keep my mind off things I pulled out my phone and hit the speed dial.

It answered after the second ring. "Wes, it's me…" I began.

"Angel," a voice on the other end spoke. "Have you got the location? We'll be out there right…"

I was quick to cut him off. "It's fine, you guys continue with the research on…"

"Angel!" the man reprimanded. "You have to learn to trust…"

"I am…" I agreed in annoyance. "Believe me; I've got back up in this."

"Backup?" he asked sounding confused. "Who, we're all here?" he said sounding more confused.

"I'll tell you when I get back, just trust me here!" I finished just hanging up and putting my phone away.

"Trust is a two way street," Lightning suddenly spoke almost startling me as I looked into her amused mocking electric blue eyes.

"And you trust Narielle?" I couldn't help but ask in reply.

She just shrugged. "I trust her enough to know that she'll never try to kill me," she answered with a frown. "Other than that," she shrugged. "Trust isn't easy for me. I've been alone since I was eight, and even before then with my… 'family'… I was alone."

I didn't know how to respond to that as I too know what it's like to be alone, but I can't help but feel impressed if a little humbled at the knowledge that this girl has survive by herself in this city since she were eight.

It was relative quiet for the rest of our journey, and even so I wouldn't know what to say if I did try to make conversation. Anyway, conversation isn't up my street much, even before my split from Buffy I wasn't much for conversation.

I was soon pulling up in the correct street across the road from a rundown looking building that most likely contained plenty of apartment's that under normal circumstancing would be empty. However, it was guarded by two large men, most certainly vampires.

"Here," Lightning suddenly spoke holding my arm before I could protest she mumbled something that I couldn't quite get in Latin. I started at the dull white flash and she let go, I looked at myself confused as I now had a light tan and I could hear a heartbeat coming from me, but couldn't feel my heart so gave her a questioning look.

She smirked at me. "It's just a simple illusion, nothing worthwhile. Most vampires are too thick to ever see through it, so let's just hope that there aren't any demons. If we go in there with you wanting some drugs we'll at least get in, and hopefully get to see their boss. Kill him and the rest will become a disorganised mess!"

I nod in agreement to that. "How do you want to do…?" I trailed off as she just pretended to be unconscious slumping in her seat, very convincingly.

"Hurry up idiot," she demanded through her lips without even opening her eyes.

I roll my eyes, though it's lost on her as I climb out of my car closing the door behind me, I'm quick to open the passenger side door and careful to pull her out and cradle her in my arms making sure to keep her crosses from touching me. I'm actually a little awed that she can make herself so… floppy.

I kick her door closed and turn to see the two large vampires looking both ways, seeing the coast clear gestured for me to hurry, which I did, climbing the steps up to the apartment buildings front door.

The two vampires licked their lips hungrily while eyeing Lightning, but they made no move to touch her. "Top floor, room number twenty five," one vampire said grumbling. "She looks good; the boss will want that one personally."

I nodded my head faining nervousness, though I'm a little nervous at how easy we're getting in. I was a little startled to see several humans all junked up all over the ground floor. It was quite disgusting that all of these human who could make free lives for themselves… well I would give anything (well near anything) to be human, to be a normal man.

I walk up the stair pushed past a few humans, and kicked one down a few steps as he went to touch Lightning. I watch the girl as I held her, she looked so peaceful, and I realise easily that this makes life simpler than the usual walk in fists and stakes swinging that eight times out of ten only works through sheer fluke.

We reach the top of the building, and I steadied myself as I move along the corridor where two more large vampires stood outside a door, number twenty five.

The two vampires look at me suspiciously but one just opened the door and I went to step through when I paused. I couldn't, and the two guards looked to me readying for a fight. This must mean this place belongs to a human if I can't walk in.

"Come in!" the word, even I almost missed it, and gave Lightning a quick look before back to the now agsty vampires before crossing the threshold, which made them relax and close the door behind me.

I looked forward to see a filthy rat of a human man sitting behind a filthy looking desk in a near empty room with several vampires male and female, and a few dead humans, one female human dead and naked almost causing me to growl. I would have growled if it weren't for the lack of blood in the air, they drank it all.

"Angel!" the man behind the desk said in amusement, which caused the vampires to tense and ready themselves. "And Lightning, how very amusing that our two lease liked 'people' would pay us a visit… and together?"

Lightning sighed as her eyes glared at the man and I lowered her to her feet. "Well if it isn't the useless-hack!" she hissed in anger. "I should have figured you had a hand in this you piss-ant, finally I'll get to end your sorry life!"

He snorted in amusement. "I doubt that very much… do you honestly think that you and that vampire can defeat me and my vampires?" he asked making sure to accentuate the plural in vampire.

"It's never about numbers you dipshit," she said in amusement. "It's always about the quality," she mocked, which caused the vampires to vamp-out and hiss in anger.

"Drain the bitch dry!" he hissed out in anger. "And stake the vampire!"

I moved fast, ignoring Lightning I pulled out a wooden stake and took out a vampire in mere moments, before blocking a punch and sliding round another, he was staked moments later when my eyes widened as flashes of blue light caught my attention as well as agonising scream's.

I turned to see Lightning holding out her right hand frying the other vampires, holding them under electricity igniting them into flames and dust moments later, sparks bouncing off the floor and ceiling as the attack finally cease.

She looked to me and smirked. "Vampires really shouldn't start a fight with me inside such a confined space!"

"You bitch!" the human suddenly yelled as he stood from his desk holding up some kind of medallion on a golden chain. I could just make some kind of star in the centre as he smirked at us. "Hahaha, you fool's, I have all the power here!" he laughed as I took half a step back as the medallion started glowing white.

"Destroy the undead!" he cried out suddenly when I flinched as a blast of white light flashed over me. It burnt and made me drop to my knees as I cried out in pain.

However, a moment later the light pulled back and the rat of a human started crying out. I looked up thinking that Lightning had gotten him but no; she just watched smirking as the light now engulfed him.

"Foolish little wanabee sorcerer," she suddenly said as I saw the human look at her as he screamed for her to save him. "My magic can't be beaten by a pathetic moron like you!"

"Please! Please…!" he screamed as he stumbled from behind his desk, staggering pleading ablaze in white fire. "Please save me…!" he begged dropping to his knees and crying in agony, withering in pain.

"All I did is revers your cast," she answered hatefully. "Bastards like you don't deserve to be spared… do you spare these woman and children some sick fuck gives you!"

"Please…!" he whimpered, his body twitching in pain.

She just shrugged. "Couldn't even if I wanted to," she said shrugging as the light faded away and the rat of a human was dead, burnt, and bloody, his clothes practically melted to his flesh.

She sighed and I watched as she pried the medallion from his fingers and I couldn't help but worry about what she would do with it as I tiredly climb up to my feet, and look at my charred flesh with a wince noticing that the charm used before had been broken.

My shirt had been destroyed showing off my pale muscular chest, and I took a little satisfaction that the witches' cheeks stained red as she turned to me.

"Guess I'll need a new coat," I said trying to lighten the mood. I don't normally condone the loss of human life but if a human is using supernatural means to cause harm I suppose in some cases it can't be helped.

"I guess," she answered when we both tensed as the door was kicked open, and I was shocked to see Wes, Cordelia, and Gunn barging in carrying sword or axe looking a bit beat up.

"Whoa!" I called as Lightning made to move, moving in her way she paused and relaxed as I turned to them as they looked around the room. "How did you find us?" I ask them

"We asked Lorne," said Cordelia with narrowed suspicious eyes on my companion. "He introduced us to this demon, paid her two hundred bucks for her to tell us where you were!" she said as some red tinted her cheeks.

Lightning snorted and smirked. "No you didn't, she probably took you to 'powder your nose' in the bathroom, and you came out knowing where we are!" she said laughing as Cornelia's face just darkened further, and I grimaced and seriously don't want to know.

"So you must be Lightning?" Wes suddenly said not having a clue what they were talking about (he can be seriously clueless at times), though glared at Gunn as he was laughing loudly. "My name is Wesley Wyndan-Pryce, and you know Angel, but these two are our collages Cordelia Chase and Charles Gunn, though he prefers the use of his surname."

"Nice to meet you I guess!" she replied with a shrug.

"We could really use a witch on…" he began looking up to me when Lightning interrupted.

"No can do," she answered, and I know she would, I had actually thought about it briefly myself. "I'm leaving LA as soon as one of you so kindly drives me to the bus station," she said looking at her watch. "I think I'll be able to get a bus out of town before they stop for the night."

"Why the hurry to leave," Gunn asked suspiciously. "Running from some big unstoppable force we might want to know about?"

"Nope," she replied rolling her eyes. "I just go where I want, do what I want too. I've been in this cesspool of a city since I was eight, I think I'll try a smaller cesspool for a while," she said jokingly.

"I'll drive you," I just say, after all I own her my life; it's the least I can do.

I led her back to my car and we both climbed in, and just as I started the engine Cordelia climbed in the back seat glaring at Lightning.

"Gunn won't shut up, thank you very much!" she said angrily, but I just sighed and began driving towards the bus station. After all Cordelia isn't exactly the… well nicest person to be around, though we all know she really is a nice person 'deep down', her personality just needs ignoring sometimes.

Lightning shrugged. "Don't mind Narielle," she said in amusement. "And trust me, she often knows a lot about… well a lot… keep it up and you can get near anything you need from rare magic ingredients to information that even Lorne can't get from the future."

Cordelia just huffed in annoyance and turned away not saying anything, and I silently hope that Narielle will give our team information without Cordelia doing… 'it' with her, but secretly for finance sake hope Cordelia will make the sacrifice for the team.

It doesn't take too long to find the bus station, though I did take a few wrong turns and promised myself to invest some money if Cordelia helps save some on a SAT-NAV.

I pulled up in a free space and turned to Lightning. "Thank you… you know, for the help," I said feeling uncomfortable.

She shrugged. "No problem big boy, I would have done it myself but… hey, it wasn't so bad working with you."

I just gave her a nod as she exited closing the door behind her and watch her leave. It's a shame she can't join the team as we are seriously lacking a mage of some kind, I shrug when I hear Cordelia exit the car and wait for her to take the passenger seat.

However, I'm surprised to note that she had walked off the way Lightning went. I sigh once more and sit back to wait. I doubt Lightning will do anything to her, and I doubt Cordelia is stupid enough to start something with a witch anyway.

_**0oo00oo0**_

I'm quick to catch up with Lightning just after she had bought her bus ticket from the ticket booth guy. She turned to me looking surprised, and my cheeks had reddened as I thought about what I wanted to ask.

I look around to make sure no-one is near, which they aren't. "Umm…" I begin uncertainly as her electric blue eyes stare at me. "A-about Narielle," I began startling her, her eyes widen. "S… she… she wouldn't ever want me to, you know… in return would she?"

Lightning laughed and raised her left eyebrow. "Trust girl… I like pussy, human, demon, I've done them all… well not them all, it was, um, was, just like a few but… well sometimes I had no choice as it was easier, and fun… and… anyway I'm only sixteen and…" she said babbling, causing my cheeks to feel like they're on fire

"Just let me say," she said as she calmed herself with lightly blushing cheeks. "I've had a few cute guys I've… well… one…" she trailed off looking thoughtful. "Let's just say she is the best tasting… kind of like candy, and her tongue… wow… you know right!" I couldn't the embarrassed blush as I'm not sure whether I'm fortunate for that or not.

She grinned at that looking smug before shaking her head, her electric blue eyes shining with amusement. "Trust me bitch, I may seem like a nice person, but… to be honest with you, I'm not. I'm in it for myself, whether it's my own amusement or pleasure, as long as they're hot, man or woman, demon or human. There really is nothing for me… no-one for me… goodbye Cordelia…"

I watched as she just turned from me and walked away. I couldn't believe I was actually feeling sorry for her. To be able to just leave like this for no reason seems freeing, but I can see, without connections what is there?

However, I find myself smiling in amusement as I see the name of the town on the bus she gets in. I think I'll keep that to myself. Maybe she'll find something there, yes… most certainly.

I couldn't help but grin as I return to Angel's car and climb in next to him. He just gives me and odd look but doesn't ask. He just pulls out into the road driving away, and I can only wonder when I might see that girl again.

"Hmm…" I mumble as I pull a medallion out from under my butt. "What's this?" I ask him as he looked over surprised.

"A gift…?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**AN: **__Find me on Facebook – Myrddin Le Fay – I also have a link on my FanFiction(dot)net profile page!_

_I hope you enjoyed it!_

_**0oo00oo0**_

Lightning frowned in annoyance as she checked her pocket over again. "Oh, fuck…" she hissed loudly getting some older people giving her looks of annoyance as she banged bag onto her seat.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn!" she wined. "I really wanted that magical medallion…!" she cried out turning to look out the bus window pouting and allowing the other passenger's to look away.

"What an inconsiderate girl…" she heard a little old lady a little further down mutter quietly to a little old man.

"Why couldn't I have gotten the train," she muttered sulkily as the bus is practically full of boring old people… well boring old people that aren't immortal or demons.


	3. The City of Dawn

_**Lightning Slayer**_

_**Episode III**_

_**The City of Dawn**_

Dawn Summers, an ordinary sixteen year old school girl grumbled in annoyance as she sat in class surrounded by other kids but not really talking to them. She sighed as she swept her long black hair out of her face wishing she thought to bring some hairclips.

She was wearing some whitewash jeans, trainer, blue top and a white hoody. She really can't be-bothered to dress up more for school; it isn't like she wants to impress anyone.

Dawn doesn't really have any real friends, and doesn't hang with the kids outside of school. All she really has is her demon slaying sister Buffy, two witches Willow and Tara, a doofus Xander, a stuffy Brit, Giles, and does Anya the ex-demoness even count? She internally shrugged as it doesn't matter.

She had honestly tried to make friends, but in this town that's easier said than done as it seems the last few she tried to befriend as more than just classmates met their end in the mouth of vampires, and now other students think she's a jinx, not that they think it was vampires, as they still 'believe' that that kind of thing is myth.

She sighed as she wondered whether the people of this town are really that thick. Several people die just on a regular night, and it's that low because her sister gets to the vampires first and dusts them, so how can they not know?

"Okay class, settle down, settle down!" the teacher called out, a woman in her forties, but still looking pretty good Dawn thought before shaking that out of her mind and wondering whether she'll look that good at her age… well if she ever reaches that age, which in this town seems unlikely.

The other students were slow in sliding into their seats, but not so slow that Ms. Reynolds called for them to hurry. Dawn was sitting in the back corner next to one of the few empty desks looking board as she watched the teacher. She looked at the clock above the white board with a sigh, _only 9am, six and a half hours till the weekend._

"… new student joining us," the teacher finished startling Dawn as she hadn't been paying attention, and right on cue a beautiful young girl entered the class with a large innocent smile, _how naive_.

She was wearing a black and red plaid skirt that hung a half way down her thighs, and a black top that had no sleeves, and wrapped around her neck and lower back accentuating her chest, but Dawn could tell she wore some kind of strapless bra underneath without needing to look, it was just obvious, girls can just tell.

She wore a cute pair of… well Dawn wasn't sure what they're called as she likes fashion, but could never bother to remember all of those names, she's like her sister there. The shoes are slightly platformed, coloured red, like boots only without covering the toes or heels.

Around the girls waist is a yellow-y coloured swayed/felt pocket bet hanging to her right-side and around her wrists, her right a cute silver bracelet, and her other a sweet looking watch. Dawn also took note of the silver chain hanging around her neck with a small cross hanging just above her chest.

The girls bright green eyes sparkled with an emotion that Dawn was surprised to see in this stuffy classroom full of morons, amusement and mischief rolled into one package. The girl's eyes suddenly landed on Dawn, and she blushed as the girl winked at her as she swept her waist length black hair behind her left ear, at least it was tied back by her waist and her fringe isn't too long.

Dawn quickly looked away as she realised she had been caught staring at the girls long, smooth and slender legs feeling a little jealous. Not only does the new girl have a bit of a larger bust, but perfect legs too, so _unfair_.

"This is Morgana Evens," Ms. Reynolds said after a few moments letting everyone take her in. "She has just transferred in from New England, and she had come by to take a tour this morning, but asked the principle whether she could just attend classes today and maybe have a fellow student show her around instead."

The girl nodded in agreement. "Thanks ma'am," she said in a soft and lively voice. Dawn could detect the slight… umm… English-y accent, but not quite English like Giles' accent because hers still has that whole American thing going on, and she doubts many people could have accents like Giles'.

"Well let's see here," her teacher mumbled more to herself than Morgana as she looked around the class, most of which were eagerly hoping that they get to guide Morgana around, though the boys more so than the girls. Dawn was quick to shield herself away hoping she doesn't have to do this chore.

However, her teacher hadn't said anything when Morgana had slumped down in the seat next to Dawn grinning. "Is it okay if I sit here Ma'am, I like to be able to see everyone," she said with a brief flash of guardedness in her eyes before they just sparkled more as she gestured all the students in front of them.

"Oh, well of course Miss. Evens," she agreed nodding. "Dawn, if you could, please show Morgana around."

Dawn sighs with a nod as the teacher begins their math class before turning to Morgana. "Hi, I'm Dawn Summers," she spoke quietly holding out her hand.

Morgana smiled at her and took her hand shaking it. "Morgana Evens, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, sure," she replied with a tired sigh as she turned from the new girl to pay attention to her teacher as her sister has been on her back… _if only mum_… she trailed that thought off and tried her hardest looking at her notebook before to the 'pop quiz' their teacher had set them on… _pop quiz, more like torture quiz as its only popular to teachers when they haven't set a lesson plan, do they think we're that stupid we don't know?_

She picked up her pencil and nibbled on the end in thought. She hates math, it's just too hard. It's so not fair; the new girl doesn't have to do a stupid 'quiz'. _What's the deal with all of these letters anyway? What do letters have to do with counting?_

Dawn had just sighed when her pencil was pulled from her mouth and hand by Morgana. The other girl smirked in amusement as she leant over and started replacing all of the letters on her test sheet for numbers before flicking the pencil into the air and catching it between her teeth looking all too pleased with herself.

Dawn groaned with a frown as she realised the girl obviously has no germ phobia as she had taken the pencil from Dawn's mouth only moments before. She then snatched it back and wiped the sliver off on her top before looking back at her quiz.

Well she supposed that the new girl isn't all bad as she started writing in the answers to the questions that actually make sense now.

"Thanks," she muttered as she worked out the first answer.

"Anytime," Morgana answered laughingly. "If you ever need a tutor I'm free, and I could always use a tour of all the hotspots in town if you're free."

"Oh, err… sure I guess," Dawn couldn't help but reply. "Umm… when?"

"How about after school today?" she asked hopefully, her beautiful green eyes pleading.

"O-okay," she answered before she could stop herself hoping that her sister won't be too pissed at her for not going right home after school. She shrugged that thought off as Buffy most likely won't even notice.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Buffy…? What kind of name is Buffy?" Morgana asked as she and Dawn were walking into a shop called the Magic Box as Dawn wants to make sure she at least tells someone that she'll be ok.

They both laughed as Dawn had been telling her of her family. Dawn hadn't thought much on it but supposes it isn't really much of a normal name.

"Dawnie…!"

The quiet voice startled her and she looked round to see a young woman with brownish blonde hair with plump full lips and light blue eyes sitting at the back of the shop at a table with a book from the many around her.

"Tara," Dawn spoke smiling a little as she led Morgana over to the older girl glad that Tara closed the book she was reading, and looked around to see she was the only one in store, not even Anya or Giles. _She must be shop sitting._

"What are you doing here Dawn?" she gently reprimanded. "You know that your sister can be… over protective. You should be at home now."

"W-well, um, this is Morgana," she began quickly. "She's new to school, and I kind of promised to show her around town and stuff… and… can't you please keep Buffy off my back. I never get to do normal stuff."

Tara sighed but gave a small smile. "Well, as long as you're not out too long it'll be fine I suppose, and I'll tell Buffy."

"Magic…?" Morgana suddenly asked as she picked up Tara's book shocking them both as she flipped through the pages before shrugging and dropping it back to the table with a smile. "Well, I suppose everyone needs a hobby. I myself like martial arts, and I'm pretty good if I do say so myself," she added smugly. "But at least I don't believe in fairytales," she finished with an amused shrug, missing the look Dawn and Tara shared.

"Well, um… come on Morgana, we should hurry," Dawn was quick to interrupt grabbing Morgana's hand and pulling her along.

Morgana laughed as she allowed Dawn to handle her, and pull her from the shop. They were soon moving along the town, and Dawn showed her one place after the other, from the cinema to the local swimming pool, and finally as the evening drew into darkness the two were having a great time as they walked into The Bronze, a teen hang out with live music and everything.

Dawn was both surprised and embarrassed as Morgana pulled her to the dance floor gliding them around, moving her body in such ways that she was drawing unwanted attention.

Morgana moved grinding up against Dawn, her eyes alight with want, a want that scared Dawn a little as she hadn't ever thought about being with a girl before, and she didn't want to start now. Anyway, it was obvious that Morgana is just caught in the moment as her lips were so close to her new friends when Dawn finally pushed her back a little.

Morgana let a sheepish smile grace her lips. "Sorry, I think I got a little carried away there. I'll walk you home, I think your sister might start worrying if you're out any longer."

Dawn nodded in agreement as it's already nine thirty PM. "But what about your parents?"

She just shrugged impishly. "Don't worry; I'll be fine getting home!"

Dawn looked sceptical but allowed Morgana to lead her out into the cool night air. They talked little as they walked, and Dawn had a bad feeling settle in her tummy as she felt like they were being followed when they were quickly passing one of the many cemeteries.

Morgana was making a joke out of their fear of the creepy cemetery, but Dawn was rightfully scared, but her blood ran cold as two men stepped out in front of them, causing them to halt.

"Well well well," one of the men suddenly spoke laughingly. "What do we have here then?" he asked but awaited no answer as he continued. "Two little girls out all by themselves… and we were just off out to grab a bite to eat."

"W-what do you w-want?" Morgana stuttered out fearfully as she pulled out a cell phone. "I-if you don't get lost now I'll call the cops!"

The two men laughed and one charged her throwing her painfully to the floor after having snatched her cell phone and crushing it in his bare hand, letting the pieces drop to the ground.

Dawn looked back to Morgana to see utter horror on her face as both men vamped out and advanced on them.

"Wow, you guys really want everything don't you, but sorry, this take-out service has been cancelled!"

Dawn let out a light sigh of relief as she looked over at the short blonde haired young woman standing behind the vampires holding a wooden stake. Her hair tied up in a ponytail wearing cream coloured hipsters, a tight black top, trainers and a deep red leather jacket left undone.

"Buffy!" Dawn cried out in relief.

"The Slayer!" both vampires called out in aggravation.

Buffy moved quickly, striking in with a kick to the first vampires face knocking him back while the other just took off fleeing. She got him next with a kick to the groin before staking his heart through his back, which blasts him into dust.

Buffy, I can explain…" Dawn tried as her sister advanced looking mildly annoyed and grimaced as Morgana was curled into a ball crying and shaking.

"No need little girl!" mocked a feminine voice in amusement.

They spun to see a stunning sight as a young woman, mid-teens stood on the wall to the cemetery. She was wearing dull silver armour that accentuated her bust and fit her body perfectly with metal over her shoulders, and sectioned over her neck and a belt of metal with pockets that led onto her skirt half way down her thighs.

However, this skirt is made of beautiful white feathers that buzz with brilliants. Her legs are bare, long, smooth, and beautiful, and she's wearing perfectly clean white half boots. Her left arm has a sleeve leading down from armour from halfway up her bicep to halfway down her forearm where she has a white cotton looking sleeve ending over half of her hand.

Her hands have on white leather fingerless gloves with silver metal plates, with a metal forearm guard around her right arm. And on her back around her waist she was carrying some kind of… sword tight to her attached with some kind of holster.

Her hair is copper/blonde/pink-ish; short hanging over her shoulder, shoulder blade length. Her eyes are a beautiful electric blue colour and shined with amusement.

"Your big sister has been following you since the sun went down," she finally finished in amusement. "Though, I care not for the Slayer…" she trailed off at those words as a smirk lined her lips. "Unless she wants to have some… fun…!"

She didn't say what that fan might be but Dawn's cheeks lit up as it was obvious, and even though Buffy glared her cheeks tinted red a little too.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Buffy demanded confidently.

"Who me?" the girl asked and Dawn just froze in fear as slender arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly but not too tightly up against a strong female body. "I just want to have some fun… and Dawn just looks so tasty," she said nibbling on Dawn's ear, her warm tongue sliding in.

Dawn had to hold back the groan as it felt good, her heart was pounding, but she would never admit that to anyone when her sister threw her stake at the strange girls face only for the girl to look up, her eyes sparking with electricity, the stake exploded into nothing but splinter, and suddenly she had disappeared.

She giggled as she stood back at her previous spot. Buffy was looking both angry and worried as she doesn't know who she's dealing with. Vampires and most demons can be troubling, but there are those that are nothing but trouble and she needs info to defeat them.

"My name is Lightning!" she suddenly introduced herself with a wide grin full of amusement and malice. "And if you think Glory is a problem, don't worry… I'm not with her," she said laughingly as both Dawn and Buffy looked scared of more trouble involving the hell-goddess. "I'm not here to fight you… the witch however… the red haired witch… she will bow down before me and beg me for her life."

She laughed as she suddenly flashed and burst away into electricity, disappearing.

"Fuck!" Buffy cried out angrily as she moved forward, her fists clenched in her anger.

However, Dawn was started by the whimpering as she had forgotten all about Morgana and was quick to rush to her. But Morgana heard her and sat up fast starring at her in horror, tears streaming unchecked down her checks from red puffy eyes.

"L-leave me alone!" she demanded as she shakily pulled herself up and ran back the way they had just came and was out of sight before Dawn could say or do anything to stop her. She just hopes Morgana doesn't get hurt, and feels sorry for her and herself as she had started hoping that she would finally have that much needed best friend.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Shit, that was lucky," the vampire muttered to himself as he rested tiredly up against a gravestone a few cemeteries over from the one he had previously hung out.

"Lucky…?" an amused voice suddenly started him and he looked round to see a strangely dressed girl in armour, her electric blue eyes on him, amused. "Now don't be so foolish as to think you're lucky!" she commented as sparks of electricity roll around her right hand momentarily.

"W-who the fuck are… Augh!" he cried out as he was hit with high voltage of blue electricity that threw him off his feet and crashing painfully into a stone wall. He coughed and wheezed as he pulled himself to his knees vamped out but his blood red eyes showed terror rather than thirst or anger.

"You should show the proper courtesy in the future!" she hissed at him causing him to flinch back as her eyes sparked. "After all… if you want to live it's only natural that you obey my commands and do as I…"

_Poof!_

The vampire sneaking up on her found a small dagger in his chest before he exploded into dust.

"Say," she continued nonchalant scaring the vampire further. "Then I won't stake you," she said as the dagger was put away. "I want you to spread the word that Lightning… says that the red haired witch Willow Rosenberg is off limits to anyone not wanting to make an enemy of me.

"She is mine to play with!" she hissed out angrily causing the vampire to flinch as he nodded vigorously in a panic. "Buffy, the Slayer and the others… minus her sister, her sister amuses me. The others are fair game, do you understand me!"

"Y-yes, M-Mistress," he squealed out as her grin is so bright it was sending him mixed signals and his instincts are telling him to flee, but his fear over rid those instinct as his mind knows if he tries he'll die.

"Good, now be on your way leach before I change my mind," she commanded with a simple gesture. She was surprised he could actually run that fast but shrugged her shoulders and disappeared in a blast of lightning.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Why would this girl want to fight with me?" asked a pretty red haired girl the next day at the Magic Box, her bright green eyes holding a fear and confusion as her girlfriend Tara holds her hand above the table they sat around with Buffy, Dawn, Giles (the stuffy librarian type), and Xander (kind of dorky, but he comes through when it counts), and a beautiful blonde, Xander's girlfriend Anya.

"I don't know Will," Buffy answered with a sigh. "All we know for sure is her name; she isn't working for Glory…"

"Yet," Xander interrupted childishly but Buffy ignored him and continued.

"And she has electric powers…"

"Which explains the name," Xander interrupted again, and again everyone ignored him and Buffy continued looking to her best friend Willow with reassurance.

"Don't worry Willow. I'll find a way to stop her from hurting you."

"You can't Buffy," she said worriedly. "You have a hell-goddess-y type problem that's like way more important than trying to stop someone from hurting me. I-I'll be fine Buffy, you should concentrate on Glory. Any news from the Watchers Council Giles?" she asked to change the subject, but she knew from the look in Buffy's eyes that it isn't over.

"No," he said quietly. "They're being… rather… uncooperative. I don't understand why they won't just tell us outright. It's like they don't care!"

"Maybe they don't," Dawn suddenly said getting glares all around but she braved herself and continued feeling an odd impulse to say something, to speak her mind on the subject she would normally keep quiet about.

"They're human," she continued as way of trying to tell them her reasoning, but that settled nothing so she continued. "The Watchers Council is out of Slayer's… well obedient Slayer's. Isn't it possible that they're trying to get some kind of leverage?"

"Don't be silly Dawn," Giles gently reprimanded.

"She has a point," Willow found herself agreeing, which she normally wouldn't, but she's seen so much messed up stuff in the world, and knows humans like power as much as demons, she should… she trailed off that line of thought.

"We've been so busy fighting monsters that we tend to forget that humans can be monsters too, whether they want power power, political power, or the power of a company, power over other people.

"It's sad but true that sometimes we have to remember that there are demons that just want to live normal lives on Earth whereas there are humans that will do whatever it takes to get what they want without earning it the hard way… the long way."

They were all spared from answering as the bell above the shop door sounded as someone walked in. The black haired green eyed girl looked nervous as she looked to the small group.

She was just wearing a pair of trainers, blue top with blue jeans. She smiled a little as she spotted Dawn, took a deep breath and was quick to walk over. She stood fidgeting as everyone looked at her.

"H-hey Dawn…" she said nervously looking around her biting her bottom lip before she spoke again. "Umm… the whole… umm… t-they don't come out during the day, right, they go poof-y in sunlight, right? And have to be invited in… yeah, I'm right, right?" she rambled worriedly.

Dawn gave her an uneasy smile as she nodded her head. "Umm… yeah, and they don't like crosses and holy water burns them and stuff."

Morgana suddenly sighed in relief and a huge grin split her face. "Phew… that's a relief Dawn," she said in happiness. "As long as there aren't any other monsters that might try to get us!" she added, and paled as everyone flashed each other nervous expressions.

"Oh," she muttered tiredly. "Well, you're all cool right? Cos, I like you Dawn. I had never had so much fun while dancing with you and stuff, and… well I like you so… umm… friends?"

"Friends," Dawn readily agreed shaking on it. "Wow. I can't believe that you came back…"

"I can barely believe she just accepted the whole vampire thing," Xander commented offhandedly. "Most people in this town have convinced themselves that nothing goes bump in the night," he said laughingly as Dawn led Morgana out of the shop.

"I can't believe how unsubtle that girl's come on was," Willow muttered shocking all but her girlfriend. "I think Dawn is a little clueless. After all that girl could have just up and ignored Dawn for a safer life."

"Say what!" Buffy ask, demanded as she realised her best friend is right.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Night had fallen once more and rumour had spread of Lightning and her warning. Glory glared at the demon that gave her such news before smirking a little as she thought about it.

"Hmm… yes, as long as Lightning does not interfere with my plans," she spoke quietly, almost to herself but her demon minions knew that this would be instructions. "Then I'll leave the little witch alive, and won't kill the Slayer's foolish little sister either.

"I would like to meet this bitch some day and kill her but…" she trailed off in thought. "I see no need as she will keep the Slayer preoccupied as she fights to protect her precious little witch-friend!"

Glory's cold eyes roamed the room before landing on the news barer. "What is the consensus within the… night life?"

"My Mistress…" he began nervously. "F-few vampires seem to think her a threat, but the demons are more cautious. They will not foolishly piss off a bitch that they don't know… a bitch that could potentially carry out her threats!"

"In deed," she said thoughtfully. "I want it made clear that this… Lightning and I are nothing to each other and that I don't care if she dies. However, if they bring her to me alive then I shall reward them greatly. Otherwise she can do what she likes."

He was quick to nod and leave as she smirked to herself. Yes, sending a few morons after this 'girl' will test her out, and if she does prove to be powerful… well the demons and vamps will likely leave her be unless provoked. If she isn't anything special then she'll die, and either way she just doesn't care.

She'll only go out of her way to destroy this girl if she gets in her way. She's the witches problem otherwise, and therefore the Slayer's problem too, which is a bonus.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
